Decisions
by Jana Girl123
Summary: Over the course of their lives, Fred and George make some very important decisions.


**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to JK Rowling and her publisher.**

**Summary- Over the period of their lives, Fred and George make some very important desicions.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Fred, where do you think we should sit?"<p>

"How would I know that?"

"You said you'd been here before."

"It's my first year and we're twins, ya' bloke. Now where do you reckon we should sit?"

"Uhhh..." Fred's gaze wandered around the passenger car, checking out the seats. After a moment of consideration he fixed his gaze on a tall boy who looked his age with jet black hair and mocha skin. "How 'bout him?"

George squinted his eyes. "You mean the one with the Hufflepuff scarf?"

Fred smacked his head and gestured for his twin to follow him. "Oi, do you mind if we sit here?"

The tall boy looked up from the book he had been scribbling in. "Nah, is this your first year too?"

"Yeah, but pretty soon we'll have the school at our mercy." Fred grinned.

"Cool, I'm Lee by the way. Lee Jordan." Lee smiled.

"Huh, well I'm Fred and that's-"

"Bloody hell there's two of you!" Lee shouted in surprise.

"Uh, we're twins, mate." George snickered.

"It's fine, our own Mum gets us confused. It hurts, actually." He sniffed pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Really?"

"Nope." Fred smirked plopping down on the seat. "Whatcha got there, mate?"

Lee looked at them suspiciously. "Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell us." Fred pleaded.

"Yeah." George agreed.

"It's an order form." Lee sighed, "For a joke shop it Hogsmeade. They have a new shipment of Whizzle Whoppers in and I want to order a crate but I ain't fifteen."

George studied it for a second. "Quill." He breathed.

"Huh?"

"We got a quill that lets you forge an adult signature," Fred explained. "You can borrow it if you want."

"Wow you two that's really-"

"But," Fred interrupted. "There is a catch."

"And that would be...?" Lee asked, bewildered.

"You have to buy six." Fred explained.

"Do you know how much that'll cost?" Lee yelped.

"And then, you have to let us help you sell them." George continued. "See, if you say you charge twice of what it is, then knock it down a bit people think you're making them a great deal so they buy 'em."

"Then we split the profits three ways, and everybody wins." George summed up.

Lee pondered that for a moment. "That is bloody brilliant."

"Isn't it?" George laughed sticking out his hand. "George Weasley."

Fred did the same, "Fred Weasley."

Lee grinned and shook both their hands. "Lee Jordan."

"Well Lee, let me just say that this sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." George smiled.

"Yeah." Lee agreed shaking their hands."It does."

* * *

><p>"So how are we supposed to do this again?"<p>

"I dunno." Fred shrugged, "Ron said he needed to pick up Harry and soon."

"I ain't deaf, I just don't know how we're supposed to." George frowned.

"You know, Mum was yelling at Dad yesterday about that piece of junk." Fred sighed pointing to the blue car underneath the tree. "She said it's another piece of Muggle rubbish."

"What is it, anyway?"

"Ah, I think it's called a car."

"What does it do?"

"How the bloody hell would I know that?"

"Magic?"

"You're a real riot." Fred said rolling his eyes. "Dad says it's going to have 'other uses'."

"What does he mean by that?"

"Eh, he said it can also fly and turn invisible."

"That all? Boring." George sighed. "Now how do we get Harry?"

"We could use Floo Powder."

"Nah, last time we did that we ended up in that bar with all the waiters that were women."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"So true."

"Anyways, how do we do this?"

Fred suddenly grinned wickedly.

"What?" Asked George in bewilderment. "Did you remember where we hid the exploding whoopee cushions?"

"No, better."

"What could be better than-Ohhh..." George grinned as his brother's idea popped into his own red head.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We should get Snape some shampoo for that greasy mop on his head?"

"No you idiot! Well, yes, but we should use the _car!_"

"Oooh! That's a great idea!" George smiled. "But can we still get some shampoo, just to screw with him?"

"Yeah." Fred smiled. "We can do that."

* * *

><p>"You sure about this... I mean this is the key to our success."<p>

"I know, but we've got the whole thing memorized and it's time to fulfill our duties and help a new generation of free thinkers reach their potential for mischief."

"You sure we have a good candidate? I mean this is like our child." Fred sighed patting the Marauder's Map lovingly.

"Well, he defeated big bad and nose-less when he was a baby, you can't get more bad-ass than that." George shrugged, "Besides, with our proper guidance he'll be on his way to the of mischief in no time."

"True."

"We had a lot of good times with this map." Fred sighed, "Remember when we replaced Snapes' potion set with shampoo."

"Or the time we took Trewlaney's crystal balls and replaced them with rubber ones." Added George lovingly.

"Or when we told old Wood we were quitting the team to become rock stars and he wasn't invited in the band but the rest of the team was."

"I thought he was going to cry." Snickered George.

"So it's settled; we give Harry the map for the sake of future trouble-making students everywhere."

"Agreed." George grinned.

"You know...we never pranked McGonagall with this. Think we have time for one more test run?"

"Eh, we can make time."

* * *

><p>"So what do you two want?" Oliver Wood sighed.<p>

"Oh, the usual; world piece, our own goblin, money-"

"Seriously." Wood sighed.

"Oliver, we've come to an important decision." Fred explained.

"Alright, what is it?" Wood probed.

"We are no longer able to play Quidditch due to the fact it's interfering with our future plans." Fred said cheerfully. "And because lately you're being a blockhead."

"Wha-Wait-you-can't-What?" Oliver sputtered.

"We're leaving the team, mate." George smiled.

"TO DO WHAT?" Wood shouted.

"We have decided to make a band..." George started.

"And become rock stars." Fred finished.

"_What?"_

"What can we say, we've found a new calling." George grinned. "Blame the Weird Sisters."

"Huh?" Wood squeaked, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"We're going to be called the Normal Brothers, ain't it great?"

"No!"

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't tell you the rest..." Fred trailed off.

"What?" Wood whimpered.

"The rest of the team is joining us."

"NO!" Oliver exploded. "This is my final chance and I can't have you idiots trading your broomsticks in for guitars and abandoning the team! What the bloody hell goes on in your crazy ginger heads I will never know but-"

"Cool it Wood, we're kidding." Fred snickered.

"Oh." Oliver said turning red. "I knew that."

"We know mate." George snorted patting his teammates shoulder.

"We know."

* * *

><p>"I am done with that hag!" Fred snarled flinging his robe across the room.<p>

"You and me both." George agreed.

"She thinks she can shut down our business, hah! Harry gave us that money and we're going to open up the best damn joke shop there is!"

"Amen." George smiled. "But you know Fred, I was thinking, we ain't going to become more geniuses than we already are, right?"

"True, we're brilliant." Fred joked.

"Then let's blow this place."

"You mean blow it up?"

"No, let's leave now. Screw graduation, I wanna leave now. All this gloomy-doomy talk is going on and Umbridge is making it worse, we should get out while we still can."

"But Mum will kill us." Pointed out Fred.

"We have enough money to hire a guard."

"George, what are you thinking? Have you met our mother, we'll need at least three." Fred pointed out.

"True." Conceded George, "But I'm serious, what's keeping us here?"

"Uhhh..."

"Exactly! Let's ditch!"

"Well, if we were to leave, we can't do it all sneaky and quiet. We have a reputation." Fred pointed out.

"Well, I was thinking we'd have sort of an advertising-slash-bag-on-Umbridge going away party of sorts."

"We'll need fireworks." Fred said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah." George agreed.

"But that'll be the least of it."

* * *

><p>George Weasley looked at his wife screaming and sweating in the hospital bed.<p>

Because, despite the fact wizards could teleport, transform objects, and bend time they had yet to come up with a spell to numb a pregnant woman's pain.

"Angelina, you look like bloody hell." George said helpfully.

"SHUT UP YOU REDHEADED BASTARD!" His wife shrieked.

George left the room for a few moments, taking the time to reflect on his life. The joke shop was going great, he was married to a good woman (when she wasn't yelling at him to get his act together) and he was going to have a son in a few short moments. All in all, life was pretty good.

Except half of him was gone.

Fred was dead, and a part of him was too.

But, Fred had gone the way he would have wanted too. Kicking Death Eater's asses and taking down he who had no nose. He had died with a smile on his face and a joke on his mind.

George still missed him, though.

Fred was his twin, his brother, his consultant, his business partner, and his best friend.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a nurse handing him a squealing baby redhead. "Your son, sir."

George stared at him for a moment.

"What should we name him?" Angelina asked, still drowsy from the hard labor.

"Fred." George said suddenly, staring at his son.

"His name is Fred."

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN It's been a while since I've read Harry Potter. I hope the twins weren't too OOC.**

**A/N Review Please!**


End file.
